


How Long Will I Have To Wait.

by Esther_Summerson



Series: Still Waiting [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Parkour, Unrequited Love, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esther_Summerson/pseuds/Esther_Summerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our heroine is in love, but she believes that love is unrequited. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Will I Have To Wait.

"I can't do this anymore Darce, it's killing me!"  
Steve came to an abrupt halt at hearing your words, trying to reckon up whether or not you had heard his approach or if it was still safe for him to back away down the corridor.  
"Oh babe, I know how hard this is for for you. But don't you think that if you just spoke to him....." Darcy's gentle question was quickly interrupted.  
"Don't give me that shit about 'telling him how I feel' again Darcy, please. I can't take it right now." Your voice broke off into a sob as Steve leaned back against the corridor wall, trying to make sure that he couldn't be seen by the duo in the lounge. He knew that eavesdropping on such a personal moment wasn't right, but he couldn't help feeling that whoever had caused you to feel this badly deserved a very serious kicking.  
"I know he doesn't feel the same way, how could he? Look at him, what could I possibly offer him?"  
"C'mere," Darcy's voice carried around the corner, and as the sound of your sobbing had become quieter he could only assume that she had pulled you in for a hug. "You have so much to offer, I hate hearing you put yourself down like this."  
Steve found himself mentally agreeing with Darcy's statement as he crept back down the hallway towards the elevator, his mission to the kitchen forgotten in the furore of feelings aroused in him by your confession.  
"I knew that she liked someone," he thought to himself as he stepped inside the elevator doors. Absent-mindedly Steve pressed the button for the gym and let his mind wander away into a daydream of finding the man who had over looked you and beating some sense into the idiot.

"Thanks Darcy, I think I needed that." I said as I pulled out of her embrace and dried my cheeks on my long sleeves.  
"You are always welcome, any time you need my shoulder it's yours." Darcy replied easily, resting a hand on my knee where it still rested against hers. "So what now, girly night? With too much alcohol, some horror movies and that cherry pie which I baked earlier?"  
"That all sounds amazing," I said with a small smile. "But right now I need to go and pummel something, I'm not going to be able to get out of my head unless I make an effort to get out of my head, if that makes any sense?"  
"Sure it does, want some company? Or shall I just ask FRIDAY to arm you with my playlist of angry music?" She asked, leaning back into the couch cushions. Knowing how much Darcy hated the gym this was a huge offer from her but I needed the space more than the company.  
"I'll just take the playlist for now, but girly day tomorrow? Complete with ice cream and spa treatments?" I asked as I rose from the sofa and offered my hand to help her up.  
"Sounds like a plan to me, FRIDAY download my 'GRRRR Playlist' to this wonderful woman's I-Pod please?" Darcy said accepting my hand and rising up from where she had been sat.  
"Certainly Miss Lewis," came the faintly accented answer.  
"And now you go kick ass."  
"Yes ma'am, Miss Lewis ma'am." I said throwing her a mock salute before jogging off to the elevator and hitting the button that would take me down to the locker room below us. Wrapping my arms tightly around my middle I waited impatiently for the doors to open again. "FRIDAY, where is Captain Rogers right now?"  
"Captain Rogers is currently in the small gym." She replied quickly.  
I trembled at the thought of being so close to him so soon after my little outburst, but calmed myself down with the reminder that Steve only used the large gym during group training, I was safe from him for the evening. I pushed open the doors to the women's locker room and pulled my t-shirt over my head before bending over to remove my boots and jeans, folding my clothes carefully I opened my locker door to pull out the training kit which I stored in there. As soon as I was dressed comfortably, with my trainers on and my I-Pod strapped to my arm I walked over to the main gym and pushed through the double doors. The opening strains of Darcy's playlist were blasting through my ear buds as I stretched, I let the music flow over me, the tempo speeding up the rhythm of my heartbeat as the opening bars of Metallica's St Anger rushed over my strained nerves. Considering myself sufficiently stretched I climbed the ladder to the Parkour training area that Tony had made for me once he found out about my love for the sport. Within seconds I was vaulting over railings, falling through the air before rolling back up onto my feet and throwing myself off the next platform only to catch myself before I could fall. Working through a number of jumps, vaults and every underbar that I could I pushed my feelings into the back of my mind and let the muscle memory take over. The air conditioned atmosphere of the gym felt wonderful rushing against my heated skin, my muscles screamed, sweat dripped down the small of my back and for a wonderful hour I was free. Darcy's playlist was still going as I jumped down the staggered platforms to land once again on the floor of gym. Taking a moment to steady myself, I took in a deep breath before standing and moving over to where I had left my towel. I stopped suddenly when I realised I wasn't alone. Steve bent down to retrieve my towel from where I had carelessly dropped it on my way in. By the time he stood up and handed it over I had somewhat collected my scattered feelings.  
"Steve, hey." I pulled my ear buds out and draped them around my neck, the sounds of Linkin Park still blasting from them. "What brings you in here?"  
"Saw the lights on, just wanted to make sure you were ok." He replied. "You seemed to really go for it up there."  
"Uh yeah, I just needed the workout." I paused having run out of things to say in reply to his non-question. "Anyway I should go shower."  
I moved to go around him but stopped when he laid his hand against my wrist, looking up I could see concern flashing in his eyes and hope rose up in me. He cares, he must care or why else would he worry? My traitorous heart chanted.  
"You know I'm here, if you ever need to talk. I thought we were friends?" He said, his voice gentle as he tore my heart into shreds.  
"Friends," I spat out, stepping back as though he had slapped me. "I know Steve, but I've got to, I'm sorry I've got to go."  
I brushed passed him in my hurry to escape, and stumbled towards the locker room on shaky legs that had nothing to do with my workout. Why? Why could he so easily make me feel this way? My breath was coming out in pants, my hands were fisted at my side, I paced the locker room back and forth as I tried to get rid of the feelings that were coursing through me. The despair, the frustration. I found the need to hit something bubbling up inside me, and before I could stop myself I screamed at the top of my lungs and punched the wall so hard that the tile broke, and something crunched sickeningly in my hand.  
When Steve burst through the doors seconds later I can only imagine what I must have looked like. My hair was coming loose from the ponytail which I had dragged it back into, my damaged hand was cradled against my chest, and the tears which the adrenaline had been so good as to hold back were now flowing freely down my face.  
"Doll? You ok? What happened?" He asked, rushing over to where I was standing and taking my hand in his to examine the broken skin over my knuckles.  
"I punched a wall Steve, that's what happened." I replied angrily.  
"I can see that," he said quietly, his fingers stroking around my injured hand. God he was so warm! "I was wondering if you'd tell me why?"  
"I love you," his hands stilled in their ministrations. "I love you and being around you all day every day knowing that you don't feel the same way is soul destroying Steve. I can't do it any more, something has to change and I guess that something is me."  
"Look at me," he said. My gaze remained firmly glued to the floor between us. Steve moved a step closer and rested my injured hand over his heart before tilting my chin up with a finger so that I was forced to look into the depths of his warm blue eyes. "How do you know how I feel when you've never asked me?"  
"How could you care about me, what am I to deserve the love of a man as wonderful as you?" I whispered, trying not to drown in his heated gaze. He smirked at this, and moving infinitesimally slowly he lowered his mouth to capture my lips. The world around me shrunk to contain only the feeling of his lips caressing mine. The kiss could have lasted aeons or seconds, but every nerve ending in my body was singing with joy at the sensation.  
"You are incredible." He whispered, moving his lips to kiss my cheek, my jaw, the tip of my nose, before looking me squarely in the eye again so that I was forced to see the truth in his words. His heartbeat was an anchor in the midst of the freefalling sensation which he was inspiring within me. "I see you sweetheart, and you are beautiful inside and out. I have loved you for almost as long as I've known you."  
I couldn't believe him. This couldn't be happening could it? The words that I had long fantasised about hearing from him, and here he was saying them! I stretched up on my toes and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my good arm around his neck I deepened the kiss until I was stroking his tongue with mine, gasping into his mouth when I felt his arms come around me and my feet leave the floor as he lifted me up.  
He lowered me back down, and once I had found my feet back on solid ground I broke the kiss. Resting my head against his shoulder I couldn't keep the stupid grin off my face as I took in the somewhat extraordinary change in our status, his chest rose and fell in time with my breathing and I felt a gentle sigh move through my hair as he kissed my forehead.  
"You had to wait until I was breaking walls before telling me this, huh soldier?" I joked, stepping out of his embrace and smacking his shoulder.  
"Yeah, we should probably get that hand seen to sweetheart." He replied, taking my uninjured arm and tucking it through his. Tugging gently he pulled me out of the locker room and along the corridor to the elevator. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner."  
His voice had a decidedly guilty tone to it, and his eyes were downcast as he spoke looking at the rapidly forming bruise that was appearing on my right hand.  
"Hey, this isn't your fault Steve. I didn't exactly deal with this in the most sensible fashion."  
"So when I heard you talking about the guy earlier, the one you had nothing to offer. Was that me?" He asked, raising my hand to kiss my palm.  
"Shit, you heard that? Yeah Steve that was about you. I'm sorry you had to hear that." I said, my cheeks flushing as I remembered my earlier break down with Darcy. "You'd think one emotional breakdown a night would be enough huh, but I guess not. Why do you ask?"  
"Well, I was just wondering whose ass I was going to have to kick for not seeing a wonderful woman like you standing before them sweetheart." He replied with a small grin forming on his beautiful mouth. I couldn't help it, the idea of Steve kicking his own ass was just too much and the giggle just burst out of me.  
"C'mon Steve, lets go get me an x-ray and then you can tell me all about just how you'd go about kicking your own butt!" I laughed, pulling him into the elevator.  
"Whatever you say doll," he said smiling down at me as he followed me through the doors. "Maybe you'd let me tell you all about it over dinner tonight?"  
"Dinner sounds perfect," I replied. I leant my head against the warmth of his shoulder and gave in to the happiness that was threatening to consume me. After all, there are worse things to die from than overwhelming joy.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed this little piece of my imagination then let me know? Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
